


Storytime

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	Storytime

They lay intertwined in each others arms, the sweat gently cooling on their naked bodies. The moonlight shone through the hole in his roof, silhouetting them both. She was just beginning to gently nod off when Cullen spoke sleepily. "Tell me a story."  
She smiled a little, "A story ma vhenan? What kind of story?" She felt him shrug a little, "I want to hear about your childhood. I must admit, I have no idea what it would be like to grow up Dalish."  
"Well no," she giggled, "I imagine not many humans do."  
She turned over so that she was facing him and lazily drew circles on his chest with her fingers before he stilled her hand over his heart.  
"Alright," she began, "my mother was our clan hearthmistress, dedicated to Sylaise. She was in charge of making sure everyone in the camp was fed enough and she would also mix up healing potions and the like. When I was very small I loved to just watch her work, her hair pulled back messily, she would sing softly to herself and to me or tell me stories while she prepared and mixed the herbs. I remember being fascinated by her hands, so delicate but sure and precise in movement. When I was even smaller and could not sleep with teething she would wrap me up in a sling and climb on one of the halla and we would ride together around the edge of the camp while she told me stories about the stars until my father would convince her to come back to the tent and to sleep. An encouragement he regretted when I woke up and started crying some more." Sarita paused a little, "he truly adored her and she him. They complimented each other rather well. Where she could be rather quiet and withdrawn at times, verging on being overly serious, he was more impulsive and louder, he had a joke for everyone and would make everyone in the camp laugh. He used to say that she smoothed out his rough edges and he brought her out of her shell." Quieter, she added that he was never quite the same after her mother died. Before Cullen could reply beyond holding her a little closer she pressed on. "My mother, she was always so happy in her position in the camp, she had actually been born in an alienage before her family managed to escape and join the clan."  
"Is that usual? For city elves to join the Dalish?"  
She laughed "No, not at all, many clans actually look down on elves from the city saying they have lost the old ways. Luckily my clan was a tad more tolerant, our keeper, my Grandmother, always says that even the Dalish are pretty far removed from the elves of old and it would be rather petty to divide our people even further than we are already. She also never saw a problem with having more than three mages in the camp at a time." Sarita felt Cullen still a little at this, the Templar training she thought. "And before you ask, we never had any problems with abominations." She poked him in the ribs playfully. "Some clans, do of course kick out any "excess" mages but she and many other clans find that practice abhorrent, forgive me for this but she would always say "We are not silly shemlen to fear magic and the old ways and no one should be without home or family" she was always a rather strong willed woman of principle."  
"That sounds familiar" Cullen replied with a smile.  
"Her son, my father is also our Clan First."  
"So your mother is the hearthmistress, your grandmother the keeper and your father the first?"  
Sarita blushed a little "I was also for a long time the youngest child in the camp...I admit I may have been spoiled a little. Before I left for the conclave our warleader also asked me for my hand in marriage." She felt Cullen's breath catch a little. "Relax ma vhenan, when he tried to kiss me I punched him so hard he fell in a lake. He only asked as a sort of status symbol. We did manage to laugh about later...once he dried off a little."  
"Forgive me for asking but with all those titles in your family, I am a little surprised that you were just a hunter and not something a little more prestigious."  
Sarita pretended to be offended "Just a hunter? Excuse me I was a damn good hunter!" Seeing the stricken look on his face she laughed again, "no you are right, I probably could have been but, well in the camp we all knew each other so well, my family in particular. I wanted my position to be based on who I am rather than who my family are. So when they needed someone to spy on you silly shems I volunteered and pouted and whined until I was given the job. Well alright I did not pout and whine...much but I think my Grandmother knew how much I was looking for purpose...I do not think Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor was quite where she imagined my path would take me though. Or into the bed of a ridiculously handsome human."  
She smiled up at him and he pulled her in for a deep kiss.  
"For what it is worth my love," he whispered "I for one am very glad it did."


End file.
